Hide and Seek
by Ice Queen Estella
Summary: They were denied the destiny laid out for them join them on their journey as they find what is missing in their lives while coping world they never knew was real.
1. Where is all begins

A/N:

This fic is written by:

Jessi (Krillball6 on this site) : This is my fic written with another author (Eleniel). I hope you all enjoy it.

Elle(me): This fic is writtern purely for fun and bag of laughs but in a way this will also be reflecting the lives of the writers. Jessi and I would appreciate reviews and constructive criticism. However, I ask you not to be too cruel on that. I hope you enjoy this.

**We're in middle earth, at least we're not Mary sues- chapter one**

Let's just start with a brief introduction. I am Shruti. My name can mean two different things: according to my mother, it means 'A sweet voice.' According to everyone else, it means 'Wisdom that is passed down.' But I will be using my nickname, Eleniel or Elle through most of this story. At the time this story starts, I am fourteen years old and my summer holidays are just about to end. What did I look like at the time? My skin was dark, medium dark, not too dark. I had and still have really big, chocolate colored eyes; seriously, people told me that I had the headlamps of a car instead of eyes. My hair was long, it went a couple inches below my shoulders, it was not really black; it was more of a very dark brown, with streaks of dark purple, which turned red in the sun. See, I wasn't 'strikingly beautiful' therefore, I wasn't a Mary sue, I am still not a Mary sue and I never will be! Happy now? I am!

While most of these fanfics start in countries of the western hemisphere, my part of the story doesn't. I really don't want to spoil the effectiveness of this story by changing the names, places and languages. So, I don't care if loads of you are unfamiliar with the language that I have used here at some points, translations are given alongside. These pages contain my thoughts and my friend Jessi's thoughts on what really happened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello all, my name is Jessica. I hate that name though; it's so normal and popular. My mom originally intended my name to be Jessi and I honor that (I like it better anyways) so that's what I'll be called throughout this fic. When this fic takes place I'm 15 years old and I have about a month left in my summer holidays. I'm medium height with vibrant blue eyes and natural red lips. I'm not over weight but I'm not skinny or in great shape or anything…I'm still learning to love my body and I've been working out lately to "tone up". My hair is weird and I totally hate it (doesn't every girl?), its fuzzy and puffy although I usually keep it up in a ponytail and that keeps my hair nice and neat at the front but it goes curly and crazy at the back. It's bleach blonde at the front and turns brown in the middle and then red at the back…and this is all natural, I'm an all-natural girl, no make-up or anything. This is me…I'm not a very interesting person or anything…I'm ok looking, although many guys have said I'm beautiful… I think they're lying (yet again…don't most girls?)

I live in the southern part of Canada (go Canada eh?). I speak English and a tiny bit of Japanese.

New Delhi, India. 7th August 2005.

It was half and hour past midnight and was working on my fanfic 'Darkness has come' along with that I was also talking to a fellow writer and friend, Jessi on MSN. I was lost in my world of writing, drama and romance…until….

"Shruti didi! I can't sleep! Will you sing for me, please?" asked my five-year-old cousin sister, Mili who was staying with me. ('Didi' is a term of respect used for an older sister…in my culture.) Those little innocent eyes, I just couldn't resist. So much for being a tough older cousin! What can I say? Kids like me and I like them. So, I shut down my laptop and carried Mili to my very large bed.

"Now, which song would you like, Mili?" I asked, putting her down and tucking her in.

"That song which you always sing. The one about colorful masks." She said

"You mean 'Masquerade' from 'The phantom of the opera'"

"Yes."

I smiled, glanced at my silver ring and began to sing for my innocent little cousin

"Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade . . .  
Masquerade!  
Hide your face,  
so the world will  
never find you!  
Masquerade!  
Every face a different shade . . .  
Masquerade!  
Look around -  
there's another  
mask behind you!  
Flash of mauve . . .  
Splash of puce . . .  
Fool and king . . .  
Ghoul and goose . . .  
Green and black . . .  
Queen and priest . . .  
Trace of rouge . . .  
Face of beast . . .  
Faces . . .  
Take your turn, take a ride  
on the merry-go-round . . .  
in an inhuman race . . .  
Eye of gold . . .  
Thigh of blue . . .  
True is false . . .  
Who is who . . .?  
Curl of lip . . .  
Swirl of gown . . .  
Ace of hearts . . .  
Face of clown . . .  
Faces . . ."

I sang, finding Mili asleep at the end. The song always worked on the child.

"Sleep my sweet angel." I whispered to Mili, lightly kissing her forehead and then climbing into my half of the bed.

"A masquerade indeed, my dear. I wonder what mask you shall wear? Happiness or fear? Or perhaps…love" a female voice said to me, a voice that I had grown accustomed to hearing, though I knew not it's owner. Seep came to me at long last, a dreamless slumber.

Orangeville, Canada 6th August 2005

I was talking to my penfriend Elle on MSN when she had to leave for a bit. It was around 1:00 pm here, I don't really know for sure cause I was too lazy to look at the clock. I decided to go for a walk in my backyard. Since I lived in the country my backyard was huge with trees and bushes everywhere. I went to my room to change into some real clothes (I was just wearing my pj's…yet again I was too lazy to change). I put on my baggy black jeans with the snake on the back pocket and a tight light blue shirt. I went to my closet and put on my heavy black hooded sweater; even though it was summer here it got quiet cold in the mini forest I was going to. I put my hair back in a ponytail and grabbed some packs of gum and threw them in my pocket (I went no where without a few days supply of gum, I am totally addicted to gum). I was just about to leave my room when I remember I forgot to put on my ring, I never went anywhere without it. It's a sterling silver ring with a simple design on it. It had a little section with leaves and curling wire everywhere. It was small and plain ring, that's part of why I got it; the other reason was because it looked elf like.

Anyways, I headed out the door popping a piece of gum into my mouth. I headed for the back of the forest where our mini lake was. I loved to just sit and watch the clam water. As I walked through the trees I started to get worried.

"Where is the Lake? I never thought it was this far..."

After about 10 minutes I knew something was wrong, there was no way the lake was this far away from my house. I started to panic and I broke into a run. I looked for any sign of daylight to get me out of the forest. I tripped and landed flat on my face.

"Ow," I sighed as I got up. "Ok Jessi, you need to clam down and think. You will get out of the forest eventually; you just need to find some way out,"

I looked around and saw a little circle of light to the right of me. I panted as I jogged to the opening. It got bigger and bigger until I saw an open grassland.

"Oh thank god!" I screamed in an annoyed voice. "I'm never going for a walk again,"

Once I got out of the forest I looked around. I started to panic once again; this was no where near my house. I had explored the whole area around my house and I had never seen anything like this.

"What in god's given name going on!"

I started to walk along the forest edge wondering what was going on. I was nowhere near my house, I was totally lost and confused. I walked for a bit more and I was freaking out the whole way.

Unexpectedly, I saw someone lying on the ground. It was obvious that they were sleeping and I felt bad that I was going to wake them up but I needed to know where I was. I walked over the person to face them.

"Elle? What is she doing here?"

I was in a daze, first I got lost then I found my friend who should be half the way around the world!

I started to shake her, "Elle wake up!" That did not seem to be working, she just continued sleeping. I yelled in her ear, "ELLE WAKE UP!"

She moaned and rolled over saying, "_Later, mom. Let me sleep!"_

I got up and walked over to face her once again "Sorry Elle but I gotta wake you up,"

I cringed as I my hand made contact with her face. She barely moved.

"Oh come on" Then I saw movement, her eyes opened and…

-Elle's P.O.V.-

How would you like to be woken up be someone that you don't think you know? Guess what? My only reaction was to scream. Well, I was in a sort of tense situation but I might have known her. Something about her was vaguely familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked, sitting up and looking around. Strange, very strange, I was in the middle of a forest. What happened to my blood red and black bedroom? "Get away from me!" I said, moving away. The stranger who woke me up seemed to be slightly confused and yet frightened

"Hi, I'm Jessi." She said, extending a hand. Wait…how was I in Canada? Or was she in India? What was going on?

"Nice to finally have met you." I said surprising myself and taking her hand and letting her help me up from the ground. "Where are we?" I asked

"I'm not sure but I did start out walking from my house."

"Well then, let's start walking back." I suggested

"That's the catch, Elle. I'm lost. We're lost. I can't find my house." She said. She started to whimper and I could tell she was hold back the tears. She started to rock back and forth holding her head in her hands. I shifted uncomfortably not knowing what to do. I could see her shoulders moving and I knew she was crying.

"Please," She started, "Please I just wanna go home" She sniffed and she looked up, still rocking back and forth. "Elle, I'm sorry, I'm so weak..." She wiped away her tears as she looked at me.

"It's fine!" I said trying to sound cheerful "Hey, wouldn't it be funny if we landed up in Middle Earth?"

She smiled a little, "I guess. But that would be the joke of the year. How're we gonna get home, Elle?"

"Quoting you: 'I'm not sure'. Come on, it can't get worse than this, can it?" I said, just before I saw, a wide-eyed surprised look on her face.

"Erm…Elle…look behind you." She said, trembling with fear.

"What? It there a wild animal behind me? Seriously Jessi, it's not all that bad and it can't get any worse than this" Well, that's what I thought until I turned around to see two identical people, if you could call them people…damn the Elves

"They are only women, brother. Put down your bow. I very much doubt that two women can do much harm." Said one to the other. Jessi was staring…just standing there and staring.

"Jessi, snap out of it!" I said to her and then turned to the other two, "Now wait just a minute there, we are not insipid! We can do enough harm if we intend to!" one of them began to walk towards me with a rope…oh no…time to undo damage "I meant we can do harm to evil (silly giggle) not the forces of light and you're good people aren't you?"

"Come gwador (brother), adar awaits us." Said the one with the bow. Impatient elves! The other nodded and they turned from us and began to leave the clearing. I looked back to Jessi who started to rock back and forth again looking dead ahead. Silent tears were running down her face, I didn't know what to do.

"Now we'll never get home," she said silently "We'll be here forever and I'll never see my family again"

"Nonsense! We'll get home soon. It'll be alright." I said, trying to reassure her. I sat on the ground beside her and looked at my bandaged wrist which I had hurt the previous day while playing badminton, which happens to be the only sport that I like playing, other then touch rugby. Well, guess what? My wrist HURT and it hurt BAD!

"Jessi, I guess we're lost together. Nope, no hope for us now."

"Lost? Did you say lost, my lady?" asked the most beautiful male voice. I looked up to our pointy-eared friend again but now three of them not only two. I opened my mouth to say no but I looked at Jessi and thought of myself too only to realize that there was really nothing that we could do. "Could you help?" I asked, looking hopeful. One of the identical dark haired ones offered me a hand up while a blond one helped Jessi up…blond one! No! Legolas! Ich hasse Legolas! I hate Legolas…in whatever other language. Oh, 'Ich hasse Legolas' is German.

Anyways, while Jessi was 'captivated' by Legolas…eeeew! I stood up without the help of the dark haired elf. No thanks…I didn't need help. I was just about to question the dark haired that helped me (let's call him Elf A) about our location when I heard Legolas say "We need to get this young girl to Imladris. She will not stop weeping. Something is wrong, Elrohir and I am certain of it."

Duh! Something was wrong. The whole idea of being in Middle Earth was beginning to dawn upon Jessi. Oh no…she was freaking out and not in the good way.

"My lord, may I have a talk my friend?" I asked "Please"

The elves nodded and moved away from us. Okay…what now? My memory sucks! So I'll leave Jessi to explain the rest.

Jessi's Pov

I was freaking out! First I get lost and run into my internet pal Elle who I have dreamed of meeting. Then elves show up….ELVES! And Legolas too! I was very tempted to run up to him and hug him like there was no tomorrow. Although I keep all my thoughts in my head, I didn't want to make an ass out of myself. Right now, I was extremely confused and I didn't feel like talking to anyone but of course Elle wanted to talk.

"Jessi are you ok?" You were like totally freaking out there," Elle asked, aw she was so sweet.

"I'm ok Elle…well no I'm not. I'm just shuting down right now. I have no clue whats going on. I'm really confused," I sighed and peeked around to steal a look at Legolas.

"I saw that!" Elle grumbled.

I smiled as I looked at her, "Sorry, he's just hot, what can I say? I wanna jump the man right now!" I laughed. Elle just looked at me.

"Your moods change fast"

"Ya, I know. I just feel so comfortable with you… you know that. I don't really wanna talk around anyone else. So if people ask us questions can you just answer them?"

Elle looked at me concerned, "Jessi, its not good to close up to everyone,"

"I'm not, I'm talking to you,"

"You know what I mean," She sighed rubbing her forehead. "Well as long as you don't close up completely I guess its ok. But Jessi what are we going to do?"

"I guess follow them. We need to find out when this is…I mean what if the one Ring hasn't been destroyed. Do we inform Elrond and tell him we know everything?" I looked down at the ground, gotta love this mess we're in.

Elle kicked at the ground. I could tell she was just as confused as I was. I wondered how she was dealing with all this; she looked so clam and collected. I hoped she would be able to help me through this. From that moment on I knew I needed her, I would be lost without her. She looked at me and said, "I think we should go with the elves to their home or wherever they'll take us. Then ask to go and see Lord Elrond and tell him everything. We can trust Lord Elrond can't we?"

"I hope so, if we can't trust Lord Elrond we can't trust anyone," I looked at Legolas and the other elves again. They were talking within themselves looking in our direction. "I think we should get back to the elves."

Elle nodded and took a breath. I walked ahead of Elle to meet up with the elves. I looked at the ground. Why the hell did this happen to me? I'm just that lucky, I couldn't help but snort. I looked up into the eyes of Legolas, god this man was beautiful. He looked like an angel; his eyes were haunted but compassionate. I wish I could see those eyes filled with love, love for me. Ah! Jess, don't think like that! I'm mortal, he's not, and besides I have to get back to my own world, I don't belong here. Damn I really do change moods quickly note to self, get that checked out in the future, which I still need to do, sigh

"Ladies, we must bring you back to Imladris. I do not want to leave you out here if you are defenseless and lost." Legolas said. He's so kind!

I stepped back behind Elle. Why had I felt like such a loser? I'm usually the social butterfly, I guess throwing someone into a different world changes people.

"Whatever you think is best my Lord," Elle said.

Twin Elf A (Not Legolas's brother but we find later that he's Elrohir) walked over to his horse and told us to come. He held his hand out to Elle and helped her on his horse. Legolas can over to me and helped me onto his horse. Legolas got up on the horse and we started to trot. I looked over at Elle with a sad look on my face. I was never going to survive this, Legolas was right behind me! I could feel him breathing on me!

Elle smiled and stuck out her tongue. "How long is this ride going to take?"

"Not very long, around and hour or so," Legolas responded.

This is going to be one long horse ride. I curled up a little bit pulling my sweater closer to my body to keep me warm. Lovely, this is going to be hell.

-Back to Elle-

Wow! Simply wow! An hour of Jessi and Legolas on a single horse! Now, that's called fun! Well the elf dude behind me was hot. Fine, I'll admit it! Super hot! But I did not swoon over men or even Elves for that matter.

Jessi and Legolas looked amazingly cute together plus, Jessi was so elflike then! Now…she's still elflike…

Anyways, getting back to events.

"My lady, may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" asked elf A. Wow, flowery language.

"Eleniel. I am Eleniel and yourself, my lord." I asked using the same manner of speech. I used to be in my school's drama club. Fun.

"I am Elrohir, son of Elrond." He said. Crap, so I was talking to a living Elrohir! "You have an elvish name, my lady. Do you know what it means?"

"No" I was totally clueless. I knew a tiny bit of elvish but I wasn't any good. Plus, I didn't name myself 'Eleniel' my childhood friend did…Madhav did…on my 12th birthday; he was 14 years old at the time. I had known him since I was 4 years old. He was so sweet!

"Eleniel, Daughter of the stars…a beautiful name. How you acquired it, I know not. Your parents…are they elf-friends?" he asked.

"I would rather not talk about my parents, my lord." I replied, thinking of home and my mom and dad and all the people that I had little chance of seeing again. A tear slipped out of my eye and rolled down my cheek but I wiped it away quickly. I did not want Elrohir to see it. The last thing I needed was anyone's pity. I despised pity. Plus, I had never been used to showing emotion. Having hidden what I felt for most of my life, there was no way that I was suddenly going to start to reveal my feelings. I usually remain calm and emotionless or wear a mask of happiness and laughter.

"As you wish, my lady." He said politely. I cringed as I had twisted my wrist again to a strange angle, hurting it again. Once more, I tried not to let Elrohir see. I looked to Jessi again. She was asleep… sleeping in Legolas' arms! I really needed to fix them up! I could lock them in a room for a while but that would be evil of me. So, I would somehow get them together. Seriously, if one of you readers had seen them together you'd say they were meant to be! Soon enough I realized that none of the elves had commented on my 'strange' attire. I looked to see that I was wearing my long white satin skirt and a black off shoulder top. Strange choice of clothing…I know but I tend to wear long skirts on days that I don't leave home.

"Elrohir! Legolas!" called elf B, Elladan who was Elrohir's twin. The horses all stopped and Elladan caught up but there was someone else with him, a child of about 4 or 5 years of age. She was crying, I could hear her but I was yet to see who she was.

"I found this lost child, brother." He said to Elrohir, bringing the child closer to us. Jessi started to wake up too. I saw the little girl's face…oh no!

"Mili!" I squealed, jumping off Elrohir's horse and hugging my little cousin. "It's okay, sweetie. I'm here now." I said, trying to calm her.

"I'm scared." She said.

"There is nothing to be scared of. Come, ride with the nice person who brought you to me and soon we'll reach a beautiful, fairytale place. Go on now."

Mili nodded and grabbed Elladan's hand. He smiled and took her to his horse. We resumed our journey again.

"How much further is Rivendell?" I heard Jessi ask Legolas.

"Not much further, my lady." He said with one of his serene smiles. Soon, we rode through an elven arch from where we could see a waterfall behind us. It was all too beautiful. Flawless natural beauty of our surroundings left Jessi and me staring. Point blank.

"Welcome, my ladies, to Imladris."

Guess what? Imladris, here comes change.

A/N:

All we can say is...REVIEW!


	2. What really happened

Note: Sorry it took us an AGE to update but it's been a busy time of our lives

Keep reading

-Jessi + Elle

* * *

-Elle's POV-

"Jessi?"

"Mm hmm" she mumbled

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked

"It's pretty…" she managed to say, obviously in shock and not taking it all too well. I turned around and looked about for Mili, whom I was meant to take care of. Mili walked up to me. She was looking considerably taller and her hair was longer she didn't look five! She looked to be eight or nine at least. Exactly what happened? Did time fast forward itself?

"Jessi!" I said, shaking her to get her to pay attention to me. "Wasn't Mili smaller?" I asked. Jessi turned around and saw the child rubbing her eyes. Jessi nodded and went…kind of wide eyed and gave me the 'what is going on/ help me' look.

"I want to go home." She said, before starting to cry again, at the same time collapsing…but not fast enough to hit the floor; the almighty Legolas caught her. Well at least one thing was for certain: Jessi and Legolas would fall for each other…or had they already? I was hoping it was all just a silly dream…sadly, I didn't know a lot.

"She needs a healer. Hurry!" Said Legolas. Thank you Captain Obvious! Jessi was probably stressed out and exhausted! I rushed after Legolas, who was carrying Jessi but Mili tugged on my long nightshirt.

"What is it, sweetie?" I asked

"I'm sleepy, didi. Will you take me to bed?" she asked. I nodded and picked her up and looked to the elf twins for help. Elrohir nodded and asked me to follow him. Rivendell was so much more beautiful than what I thought it would be, just by walking to a guest room, I could tell that. Everything about the last homely house was beautiful, the way it smelt, the sound of the waterfalls. I could see that it was close to evening as the sunlight was soft. About half a dozen sunlit corridors and courtyards, Elrohir opened a beautifully carved wooden door and led me inside.

"Thank you, my lord!" I said gratefully, putting Mili down on the bed and tucking her in. It was a really pretty sunlight room and it was all white. "I simply cannot thank you enough, my lord but there is still a favor I must ask of you."

"I hoped that you would find this ideal for your daughter. What do you wish for, my lady?" Damn the sparkling kindness!

"Daughter!" I laughed for the first time in his presence. "Nay, my lord you are mistaken! Wait. How old do I look to you?" I asked, suspiciously

"My guess is that 18 years of your life have passed."

"Nay my lord I have only lived fourteen years and I am not old enough to even be married…eighteen! Even that is too young!"

"Not by the standards of men, no." he said, frowning

"Well then, my lord I only find it appropriate to inform you that I have no interest in males" I said, speaking the truth. "Now, I wanted to ask you if your brother could watch over my _cousin,_ she will be very upset if she wakes up alone. She seems to trust Lord Elladan. I must go and see to my friend also. I do not want her to be alone" I said, emphasizing on 'cousin'. Elrohir gave me a strange look when I said his brother's name but he dismissed it immediately. He nodded and turned to leave but I stopped him

"One more thing, my lord"

"What can I do, my lady?" he asked. The whole 'Lord' and 'Lady' thing was starting to annoy me.

"Please…call me Eleniel. I am not anyone of title or wealth."

"Alright, Eleniel." He said leaving…oh my god he could say 'mud' and make it sound like something good! Well, as soon as he was out of sight, I kissed Mili on the forehead and bounded out of the room and headed for…wherever the healers were. I just hoped Jessi hadn't awoken or if she had I was hoping she hadn't freaked out or anything.

**-Jessi's Pov.-**

I woke up feeling myself being carried. I snuggled into the warm object near me; I was being gently rocked up and down. I open my eyes a wee bit and saw Legolas. I blinked a couple times and flew out of his arms. He stopped in shock and looked at me…I guess he didn't notice that I woke up. He grasped my arm and pulled me close to him.

"Be careful my lady, you are still are weak,"

I looked up at him, I must have looked like a deer caught in headlights; I was very confused. I swear I must have felt the same way when I was born, I'm in a nice warm place being gently rocked back and forth and then I get brought out into the cold world. I was still in shock I guess, I could feel the tears start to spill out from my eyes. I didn't know where I was or what was happening.

I wrenched myself away from Legolas. I hid my face and threw myself at a nearby wall. I secretly took a second to admire it; it felt ruff yet comforting at the same time. The material was foreign to me; it was cool to the touch.

I slowly slide down the wall; I felt the tears running down my face. I fell in a heap on the ground. Legolas tried to help me up but I jerked away from his touch.

"Don't!" My voice sounded weird to me, distant and cruel. "Just don't touch me"

"My lady, please let me help you,"

God, I'm so weak. Look at me! I need to be strong, for Elle and for Mili.

"N-no I'm fine. I just need to relax for a bit,"

But I'm not strong. The tears are running, no, pouring down my face. I cannot believe that I'm showing so much emotion; especially in front of people I don't know – like Legolas.

"Legolas, please leave me!" The words were getting harder to choke out.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that my lady. You need to go to the healers."

I sniffed and curled myself into a ball; throwing on my hood in the process. I sniffed once again as I let out shaky breaths. "Legolas, they cannot help me," I felt like I couldn't breathe, oh god what's going on? Why am I so weak, what's wrong with me! "My pain is not physical – it's mental,"

He seemed confused, I heard him bend down to my level. "Mental?"

Is this man an idiot! Does he not know of mental pains? Wait, he is an elf, but surely they must feel like humans do.

He went to remove my hood and I shuddered at his touch. He seemed saddened and weighted down with guilt.

"Please, my lady. Walk with me to the healers. I will…not touch you, if you wish,"

I nodded and got up, almost falling over in the process. Why was I so weak? What is happening to me! I'm stronger then this! I never thought this would happen to me.

I walked beside Legolas, following his lead. We seemed to walk for hours; I let my silent tears fall as my emotionless face looked ahead. Once and a while I caught Legolas's worried face looking at me. Why does he care, he hardly knew me. I started to get butterflies in my stomach…did he like me? I mentally slapped myself, I was having a mental breakdown and I was thinking about love? Maybe that means I'm getting better, yay?

"Here we are my lady," Legolas quietly said as he opened the door for me.

I walked in to a scene of chaos. More like Elle shouting at the healersasking to see me.

**-Elle's POV-**

I ran, I was tense, scared and stressed as I waited in the Healer's room, looking for Jessi. Meanwhile, I started shouting at the healers, demanding to see her.

"My lady, I assure you that your friend is not here," said one, trying to calm me.

"Verpiss dich!" I swore in German. "She has to be here!" Oh yeah, that meant 'fuck you' I have this thing of swearing in German, most teachers at school don't understand German so, I don't get told off by them.

"Please calm down, my lady. I assure you that your friend is in good hands." Said one, offering me a seat on the side. Nodding, I sat down as one of them began to unwrap the bandage on my wrist.

"OW!" the apprentice bent my wrist at the wrong angle "Watch it!"

"Sincerest apologies, my lady" he said, getting back to work. Through all this wondering, I heard crying…Jessi!

"You fool! Do you not understand what she is going through?" I shouted at Legolas once I saw Jessi's eyes swollen and bloodshot from crying.

"You can see, can you not? Well, get her to bed, will you?" I said to the rest of the room. One of the female healers took Jessi from the room and I proceeded to shout at Legolas.

"What have you done to her? Look, these are not the best of times for Jessi and me. I would appreciate if you save the questioning and comments for later!" I said, all in one breath

"My lady, I did nothing!" he argued

"Oh sure, go on, keep denying it!" How dare he argue with ME?

"Whatever is causing all this noise?" asked a slightly more authoritative voice from the doorway. Okay…dark haired elf with a circlet and frown lines…um…Elrond?

"My lord Elrond" Legolas bowed, I curtseyed. "Lady…." Oops, he didn't know my name

"Eleniel. My name is Eleniel"

"Lady Eleniel here, has a problem and wished to seek council with you." He said. Okay, I did NOT want to see Elrond!

"What is the matter my lady?" he asked. "Come, let us remove ourselves from the healer's room. We shall talk in my study" He turned, asking me to follow but I stopped him

"Wait, please. It is better if we talk in my friend's presence. I would want her to know of everything," I said. Elrond nodded and signaled to one of the healers whom we both followed.

Jessi was sitting in a bed of white wood with white sheets and looking out the window and tears of sadness and confusion were pouring down her face still.

"Elle, where were you?" she asked softly when she saw me. Her voice was weak and it made me want to cry but I stopped myself. I couldn't appear weak.

"I'm sorry, Jessi. I had to put Mili to bed. Lord Elrond is here and you know…we need to talk." I said, she nodded; Elrond and I sat down on chairs beside her.

"So, what is it that troubles you, my lady?" he asked politely, his face showing that he was deep in thought.

"My lord Elrond, we…my friend, my cousin and I aren't from here…not only Imladris but all of Middle Earth." I paused, taking a breath and looking back up at him. "We don't belong here."

He smiled…Elrond smiled! You know…one of those mysterious Galadriel smiles. "We have known of your coming, my lady. What other questions do have?" He asked, shocking me. How the hell did he know?

"When can we return to our world?" I asked…hoping it would be soon.

Elrond sighed…damn, not a good thing! "There is little chance of that, my lady. But we cannot be sure until we speak with Gandalf the White. You three are from a different dimension, a parallel universe. Your travel to Arda may have seemed to take only a short while but in truth you three have missed four years of your life in traveling." He explained.

"Four years, my lord? Wouldn't that mean that, we're four years older than what we were on earth?" I asked, my mind was spinning with confusion and too much information for one day.

Jessi hadn't said a word and it was worrying me. She was staring straight ahead with an expressionless face and I could tell she wasn't taking it all easy. I couldn't let her be like that, I got up and sat next to her on the bed and I lifted her hand, which she pulled back, and another tear came out and rolled onto my hand.

"Shhh…Jessi, it's okay, we'll go home. We'll go back and everything will be alright!" I lied, hugging her. She cried more and shook. "Sleep, Jessi. Everything will be fine, I'm sure it will. Sleep for a while, you're in good hands. I want to go check on Mili. I'll be right back." I said, forgetting that Elrond was in the room.

"When is the earliest that we can speak to Gandalf the White?" I asked.

"In a month. Gandalf is in Minas Tirith, for the coronation of the king. Legolas, my sons and I will be riding to Minas Tirith with my daughter, Arwen." He said. So…the war of the ring was over! Great! I would not need any archery skills, which I did possess even though my aim was terrible.

"I see." I said, making my way out of the room and to the room where my little cousin lay, asleep. So, technically, I was eighteen in middle earth and Jessi was nineteen, Mili was nine. Not bad. Plus we were going to attend Arwen and Aragorn's wedding. Cool, that was one upside to the situation. Downside was that there was little chance of my seeing my family again. I love my parents to death! My mom, being tiny as she is, looks like a porcelain doll. My dad…lets just say that calling him my teddy bear sums it up.

Entering the ever so familiar room, I saw Mili asleep on the bed, her straight dark hair spread out on the pillow and a soft voice singing to her in words that I could not understand. I opened the door and saw that it was Elladan singing to her.

"Thank you, my lord Elladan." I said softly, stepping into the room.

"You are mistaken, Eleniel, I am Elrohir" He said, smiling.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said, walking closer to Mili and lifting her into my arms. She stirred but calmed again once she got comfortable. "I must go back. My friend will be waiting. I know she will not be able to sleep without bad dreams tonight." Elrohir nodded and I headed towards the door.

"Wait!" he said, making me turn around to face him. "Please do not suppress your own feelings in trying to help others around you" he said. I nodded and left. He thought I was hiding my feelings. What nonsense! Stupid Elves!

**-Jessi's POV-**

Having Elle with me was very comforting. I was confused and drained so when she said I should get some rest I nodded and drifted off to sleep. My dream was haunting.

-Dream-

I was sitting in a boat looking out at the ocean. I began to float along the shoreline. I started to think of all the things that were happening to me and I started to cry. I might not be able to go home, I would never see my family or friends again. I regretted that I took my life for granted. I felt so weak, I was crying so much now, why was I being like that? The boat stopped moving and I looked out to the sandy beach beside me, there I saw Elle and her little cousin. I could hear them talking about me.

"Elle where's Jessi?"

Elle seemed to tense up, "She fell into shadow,"

Shadow - I'm not Gandalf! What's going on here!

"What?"

"Her grief was too much for her, so she decided to go somewhere and never come back,"

"Oh…she was a nice lady"

Elle nodded, they both started to walk away but Elle stopped and looked at me. Her face was serious and she looked deathly pale.

I was shocked and I gasped. I felt this urge to get to her; I leaned forward a bit reaching out to grasp her. The next thing I knew I was in the water being dragged down into the depths of the ocean. I fought to reach the surface but I didn't have enough strength. I took one last look at the surface before I started to black out.

I now saw a version of myself sitting on a healers bed. I was crying and had been for a while, I could see that my eyes were red and puffy. I saw something else there, confusion and the loss of hope.

"I can't take this," I saw myself sitting there holding a blade. She brought it up to her wrist.

I ran to myself, "No! Don't do that! We promised, never again!"

She seemed to hear me and turned to look at me, "I know but I've given up, I don't want to fight," Her eyes seemed hollow.

"No!" I tried to take the blade from her hand but some invisible force stopped me. I was screaming at her to stop but she wouldn't listen.

She brought the blade up to her wrist and pressed it into her skin then drew it across her wrist. I felt a pain in my arm and looked down, blood was pouring from my wrist. She started hacking at her wrist, each time a new line of blood pooled from my arm.

"This is the end," She looked up at me, "Good bye,"

She with that she fell back on her pillow, I screamed and realized I wasn't the only one. I turned around and saw Elle run into the room and she picked me up from the bed screaming at me to wake up. I stood there crying; Elle was in pain and it was my fault! I did this to her.

"Please Jessi wake up! I can't do this all alone! I need you!"

I reached out to her, "I'm sorry!"

Elle twisted her body to me and she looked too serious, "This will happen. This is your future. You must get past this! Stop the tears from coming!"

"I promise I will! Give me another chance!"

She came to me dropping my other body. "I need your help Jessi."

I took her hands in my bloody ones, "I will help you,"

"It may not look like it, but I need your help - more then you'll ever know,"

I nodded and she smiled, she seemed at peace.

I went to hug her only to realize I was alone and in the water again. I pushed my way up the surface, I heard someone calling for me – Elle! I was almost there, I could see a hand in the water waiting for me to grasp it.

"Jessi!" The hand reached down a little father.

I grabbed the hand and was pulled out of the water.

-End of Dream-

I shot up out my bed drenched in a cold sweat. I started to hyperventilate remembering my dream.

"Calm down Jessi" I put my head in my hands and tried to breath slower.

"Man that was one weird dream. Elle needs help?" I looked around the sun filled room. "She doesn't seem like she does but I'm gonna listen to the dream. No more tears and I'll find out how Elle's feeling. She's done so much for me, its time for me to return the favor."

I smiled and felt free; life looked a little better. I was just about to go back to sleep when Elle and her little cousin walked in the room.

Elle walked up to my bed and put Mili on the bed with me. "Hey Jessi, how you feeling?" She seemed hesitant – I didn't want her to feel like that around me.

"I'm feeling pretty good actually. That sleep did me well," I winked at her and gave her a look that hopefully said I'll tell you later.

"I'm glad." She smiled and looked down at her little cousin. "Now we didn't get enough time to introduce everyone properly. Jessi this is Mili, Mili this is Jessi,"

Mili looked up at me and I couldn't help but smile, "Hi Mili," I waved at her.

"Hi," She seemed shy and I didn't want to push it so I just smiled and nodded.

"Jessi, we need to talk about what's gonna happen to us," I looked down at Mili, wasn't she too young to be apart of this conversation. I mean, what if it we talk about people dieing and such. Elle looked at me and seemed to know what I was thinking, "Mili needs to hear this, if she doesn't hear it now, she will hear it later and I would rather save time," She smiled at me.

I nodded, "Ok." I sighed, where to begin? "So what are we gonna do?"

Mili moved to lie down beside me and snuggled up next to me. Elle smiled fondly at Mili, and me "I don't know. First and foremost we can't tell anyone but Elrond or Gandalf who we really are and where we come from. I'm assuming that Elrond's family knows."

I nodded in agreement, "And we can't fall in love or return anyone's feelings towards us," I looked down to the sheets, "I know its gonna be hard, but we may be leaving and we don't want to brake anyone's hearts,"

Elle nodded slowly, "We can't control our hearts,"

I sighed, "We're gonna have to do it,"

"Ok!" Mili cheered and I couldn't help but laugh – she's too cute!

"What else?" I asked myself, "We have remember our new ages…how old are you Mili?"

She beamed and sat up, "I'm magically 9!"

Elle and I laughed. Elle looked at me, "We can't give away too much of ourselves, if you do saying anything keep it brief, we don't want to get caught up in our lies,"

"Ya, true," I huffed and fell down on my pillow, "I guess that's all we can do for now until we meet up with Gandalf. This is going to be really hard Elle,"

"I know Jessi, I know," She looked down.

I smiled a little, "Group hug!" We all giggled and we embraced each other.

"Urgh, I wanna get out of this bed!" I went to get up and groaned in pain. "I guess I've been sitting in the same spot for too long,"

"Oh no you don't!" Elle pulled Mili off the bed then pulled the covers up near me "Your staying in this bed for the rest of that day. You could use the rest,"

I exhaled and pouted, "Fine mommy," I stuck out my tongue and waved as they walked away.

"We'll see you tomorrow Jessi," Elle said.

I waved good-bye to Elle and Mili, "I'll talk to you later Elle," I added as they walked around the corner.

I rolled over and closed my eyes, "Man this is going to be hard,"

* * *

Notes:

Jessi and I would just like to say: thank you all!We couldn't have done it without you! Happy holidays!

We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy now Year!

-Jessi + Elle


	3. Of Talents and Conversations

A/N:

Thanks to all those who reviewed! Jessi and I would like to remind you that we are not fictional characters...we are real people in a fictional world. This fic, basically reflects our lives and we're writing it because we like to. Although, reviews would be nice! Oh, and pay attention to the note in the end. Thanks

Enjoy!

-Jessi & Elle

* * *

Hide and Seek 

Chapter 3- Of Talents and Conversations

-Elle's POV-

It's stressful isn't it, landing in an entirely different place where you have nothing in common with anyone, your only friend is unwell and therefore asleep and your nine year old cousin it too tired to talk. Summarizing that, I was bored to death, upset and slightly angry. I decided to go for a walk, hoping I'd find someone to talk to. I mean, what do say to an elf? Like "Hi, my name's Eleniel, I'm from earth!" Okay, no common ground, nothing to speak of. So, I kept walking until I heard someone singing…

_Ai! laurië lantar lassi súrinen,  
yéni únótimë ve rámar aldaron!  
Yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier  
mi oromardi lisse-miruvóreva  
Andúnë pella, Vardo tellumar  
nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni  
ómaryo airetári-lírinen._

A song that I had memorized with a special friend…I began to sing along with the next verse.

_Sí man i yulma nin enquantuva? _

_An sí Tintallë Varda Oiolossëo  
ve fanyar máryat Elentári ortanë  
ar ilyë tier undulávë lumbulë;  
ar sindanóriello caita mornië  
i falmalinnar imbë met, ar hísië  
untúpa Calaciryo míri oialë.  
Sí vanwa ná, Rómello vanwa, Valimar?_

Unknowingly, my voice grew louder and clearer towards the end, matching up to the voice of the singer, obviously female from the sweet soprano voice. Wow, Elves sing well. I mean, I can sing well enough but maybe if I had some training, I might be able to do better. I went further into the hallway leading into a garden that I hadn't come across before. There sat someone Aragorn fell for…undoubtedly Arwen. I mean, wow! She was wow! Nothing like Liv Tyler but something ten thousand times better!

"Who is there?" she asked, speaking softly.

"I am sorry to have disturbed you…I'll go." I said, turning around.

"No wait!" she called, I turned and entered the garden. "What is your name?"

"Eleniel, my lady" I curtsied. She smiled and took my hand.

"Nonsense! You are a guest. Adar told me about you. Ah! But you speak the tongue of elves, clearly." She led me to the stone bench where she was sitting. "Come sit by me, I was watching the stars."

"The stars are so much clearer here," I said, sighing. The night sky was clear and beautiful.

Arwen laughed lightly, hell even her laughter sounded like rippling water…damn these amazingly perfect people…wait they're not human…oops, my bad!

"Tell me, how is it that you know the tongue of elves? Even your name…" I smiled sadly at her question…a memory came up…

"It's not my real name, my lady…"

"My name is Arwen, and you are my guest!"

"Shruti eneth nîn." I said, trying to pronounce the Sindarin words correctly (My name is Shruti) . "It means 'a sweet voice '," I said, switching back to English…oops…scratch that, the common tongue. "But on my tenth birthday, my friend…he started to call me Eleniel as a present. He knew Sindarin and Quenya, even Rohirric. He taught me a little before we were parted. I haven't seen him for years now…and now…that I'm here, I don't think…" I trailed off…not being able to finish. There were too many memories of too many people. I couldn't bear it. I had to stop the tears before they came and I stopped speaking.

**-Flashback-**

_"Findesselya vanya" he said tenderly. I raised an eyebrow. It was a perfect afternoon with the sweetest, coolest breeze and Maddy and I were sitting in the school courtyard on the last day of our being in the same school. He was trying to teach me to speak different forms of Elvish as he had tried for years_

_"What's that meant to be?" I asked_

_"I taught you a year ago, it means 'your hair is pretty'," he answered._

_"Thanks" I said, swinging an arm over his shoulder._

_"Is that Quenya or Sindarin?" he asked, lightheartedly._

_"Quenya. NOW, will you stop testing me? It's your last day here." I said as we stood up. I hugged him; he hugged me back._

_"I'll be back in the holidays" he smiled, wiping a tear off from my cheek_

_"I know you will. You promised."_

_And he never came…_

**-End flashback-**

"Eleniel?" she called for the second time…I snapped out of my reverie

"I'm sorry, I was thinking of someone." I shivered a little, finding myself still in a nightshirt and a pair of short shorts.

Arwen smiled kindly at me, "It's the cold, I had forgotten that it does not effect us as much as it effects you, come I must get you some suitable clothing. Father will be expecting us in the hall of fire. I assume you've already eaten." I nodded. She led me away from the garden into where I noted Mili's room had been. Taking me into the opposite room, she spoke again, before opening the door.

"This the room I chose for you. Your friend's is the one next to it and the one opposite is the child's"

"Thank you, my lady." I said. She gave me a strange look.

"Should you need any help, my room is across the garden. Come now, you must get dressed in something warmer. I will wait for you out here." She said, opening the door for me and turning away.

I entered the most beautiful room I had ever seen. It was…WOW! Really, beautiful carvings and all but the sheets weren't white/baby pink like in Mili's room. My sheets were black with a blood red covers…I was in my dream room! Opening the wardrobe I found a collection of dresses, all the shades one can imagine. I picked one of a deep forest green and brown, not too fancy but beautiful all the same. Putting myself in it, and putting on a pair of soft slippers, I looked at myself in the mirror…I was totally out of place. I looked plain, as usual so it didn't affect me much. After setting my hair with my fingers, I went out of the room, to find Arwen waiting for me. She smiled, she pitied me, I could see. But I didn't want anybody's pity!

Walking into the hall of fire I saw, Jessi in a blood red gown, sitting beside Elrond. Legolas was on her other side and beside him was one of the twins with Mili asleep in his lap. I sat beside him and took Mili into my lap, thanking him softly. The Hall of Fire is one of those places where you tend to completely lose yourself in a dream. I did, or would have rather until Arwen came up and whispered, "Will you not sing for us? Like you did in the garden." I nodded but went to Jessi's side, taking Mili with me

"Jessi"

"Yeah"

"You feeling up to singing a duet with me?" I asked hoping she'd say yes

"Sure, what's the song?" she asked.

"Good question, I don't have an answer. Options being something from Phantom of the Opera, Something from Moulin Rouge, or just something out of the blue"

"Moulin Rouge" she said…so we had the same choice. "One Day I'll fly away. Satine's song."

"Brilliant!" I nodded to Arwen. Saying that Jessi and I were ready.

"Elle"

"Yeah"

"We don't have any instrumental accompaniment!" stated Jessi. Right, um…I didn't think of that. I only play the piano and the violin. I spotted a dusty white wood piano in the corner. It looked old and unused but it would work.

"Jessi, here's the plan. You stand up front and sing. I'll be at the back with the piano…I'll just do a few lines, ok? You know what I mean. I don't have a strong voice like you do…or at least I think you do. You seem like you do anyways!" Yep, I have stage fright…my rambling says it all doesn't it?

Jessi laughed, "Elle, are you sure _you're_ ok? I'm a bit unsure about the piano, it seems like no one plays it…and I bet it's kept in a corner for a reason."

"I have a _really_ bad case of stage fright…don't ask! What's wrong with the piano?"

"Oh! We're on!" she said, grabbing my hand and leading me up to the slight platform. I uncovered the piano, hearing a couple gasps from the audience, which I ignored, I spread my hands over the keys, almost hearing their soft music in my mind as I did so. I nodded to Jessi and started. Exactly on time she began to sing too.

"_I follow the night_…" she started…I joined in on the next

_Can't stand the light_

_When will I begin to live again?_

I stopped, letting Jessi continue solo

_One day I'll fly away_

_Leave all this to yesterday_

_What more could your love do for me?_

_When will love be through with me?_

I caught Legolas staring to Jessi in awe. Realizing that I was looking at him, he looked at me. I gave him a 'don't you dare hurt her' glare. It's amazing, how much you can say in one look. Legolas lowered his gaze. Right on cue, I Jessi and I started singing together. And we meant what we sang…I bet the entire hall knew that from the emotion in Jessi's voice. I knew I could barely be heard.

_Why live life from dream to dream?_

_And dread the day when dreaming ends…_

Not being able to do it, I left Jessi to go Solo again

_One day I'll fly away_

_Leave all this to yesterday_

_Why live life from dream to dream? _

And dread the day when dreaming…ends… 

Just for the ending, I raised my voice a little and I sang again…but to my surprise, Jessi wasn't singing with me

_One day I'll fly away_

_Fly fly away…_

The hall exploded into applause. Jessi curtsied. I joined her up front and did the same, following her off stage.

"That went well!" she said, when we were both outside.

"Sure did. _Why _weren't you with me for the last two lines?" I asked

"Because I wanted you to have at least one solo line." I made face at her statement. "Aw! Have a hug!"

"Jessi, you should be an Elf! I said looking at her properly for the first time. "You look lovely in these dresses!"

"Thanks." She said, blushing just a little…but not my compliment… I looked back to see Legolas approaching us.

"Umm…I need to go check on Mili," I said excusing myself when Legolas was just a few steps away. I went and hid behind a wall, just to make sure their conversation started well.

"You did well tonight." He said. Yeah ok, we all know that! Try something else, Captain obvious!

"Thanks" Jessi was suddenly finding the ground to be of great interest. Jessi! Look up!

"Eavesdropping, Eleniel?" I heard from behind me. I turned and bumped right into Elrohir… I could differentiate between the twins because Elrohir called me 'Eleniel' but Elladan called me 'My lady'

"Oh…I…uhhh…what I mean is…I ummm…"

"You don't have to answer that. But thank you." He said.

"I…I don't understand…you're thanking me…for what?" I asked, totally puzzled by the guy…argh damn…Elf!

"The old Piano was brought here from Lothlorien. My Mother was the only one who ever played it…until…"

I silenced him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Jessi told me not to but I didn't listen…I…"

"You did nothing wrong." He said, shaking me by the shoulders.

"I should go…" I said, turning away to leave before I got too emotional

"No! Wait!" I stopped in my path. Now what?

-Jessi's POV-

I keep my eyes on the ground while Legolas was talking to me. He started saying something about me being good at singing, "Thanks," I gathered up some courage and looked at him, "Although, my voice is nothing compared to the voice of elves. Your people, they have wonderful voices. I must sound like," I paused, trying to find a word that would make my point but would still make sense to him. "Like a frog!" I giggled a bit but quickly put my eyes to the floor once I saw the mirth in his eyes.

"I do not think so, I think you could easily beat many elves when it comes to singing."

I smirked a bit, "Legolas, you must need your ears checked," I looked up at him once more, "My voice is nothing special, I can hold a tune but many can. I'm nothing special."

Legolas opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off, "I'm sorry my Lord but I must take my leave. Good day," I saw the look of hurt in his eyes and face when I called him my Lord. I almost turned back around and hugged him, but I reminded myself that I can not fall in love and I did not want to risk anything. So I continued on my way around the corner leaving him behind me.

I was about to sit down on the cold floor when I saw Elle in the corner of my eye and I heard Elrohir speak. I decided to stick around and see what happened. I backed myself against the wall and listened.

"The old Piano was brought here from Lothlorien. My Mother was the only one who ever played it…until…"

Elle seemed to speak in haste. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Jessi told me not to but I didn't listen…I…"

Crap, I hope she doesn't get in trouble.

"You did nothing wrong." Elrohir said, placing his hands on Elle's shoulders.

"I should go…" Elle said, she turned away so that her back was to him. She seemed to be walking away, but I guess Elrohir didn't want that.

"No! Wait!"

She stopped in her place.

Elrohir walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I want to make sure your ok."

Elle slowly turned around to face him; Elrohir's arm went to his side. "I'm fine,"

He shook his head, "No, I do not think so and it is not because of the piano." He paused. "What is wrong Eleniel? Will you not say anything?"

I looked down, Elrohir was right; my friend was in pain. Her voice during the song was too emotional. It was much more then a song, I knew that too, I just…hadn't had the time to talk to her. I was worried about my own troubles. I shook my head; this was it! I was not going to let my friend suffer anymore, screw my own pain! I looked down and in that moment I decided to hide all my pain – I've done it before, I can do it again. I just only hoped that my body would not suffer for my choice, like last time…

Elle didn't speak, I don't think she could if she wanted – she just shook her head.

He sighed, "I'm sorry to have troubled you Eleniel." He began to walk away from her, but stopped and turned his head to her on a side-glance. "I will brake through your barrier Eleniel," He frowned and walked away one more.

I was about to go and comfort Elle when I realized Elrohir was walking right towards me!

I whispered under my breath, "Crap," I turned to the wall and pretended to be scrubbing the walls with nothing I my hand. Man, I was sad sometimes.

Elrohir came behind me and I felt him smirk at my back, "Now unless you have become a maid and you clean using nothing, I think we have another eavesdropper."

I cursed under my breath and turned around. "Uh, no I wasn't!" I scratched the back of my head and smiled.

He laughed, "How un-lady like,"

I sighed, putting my arms at my side and straightened my back, "How's that sir?" I saluted Elrohir with my right hand and tried kept a blank face.

"Well done soldier!"

I started to smile and we both broke into fits of laughter. I leaned against the wall as I tried to catch my breath.

"Oh man, that's good, ha!"

He smiled at me, "I believe we have not had a proper introduction my lady."

I smiled and bowed a bit, "My name, my Lord, is Jessica."

He took my hand and held it to his face, "My name, Lady Jessica, is Elrohir." He kissed my hand lightly then grasped it. "I think we will have a good time together," He gently dropped my hand and I looked up at him.

"And why is that Elrohir?"

"Because, we are very much alike, you and Eleniel both." He smiled, "You two must meet my brother, the four of us could have a great time," He winked at me and laughed a bit.

"I see,"

"How about tonight?" He asked already walking off, "We shall have dinner in the garden."

I blinked blankly, "Uh, I don't know how to get there,"

I heard him laugh a bit, "I will send someone to fetch you,"

"But what about Elle's cousin?"

He stopped, thinking for a moment, "She can come to. Make sure you are all ready within the hour,"

With that, he disappeared around a corner. Man, when this guy he wanted something, he left no room for argument.

I looked around and sighed. How the hell was I suppose to find Elle in time?

"Where am I?" I looked around and leaned back against the wall, sliding down to sit on the floor. "This place is too big and confusing!"

I sat there, staring blankly at the floor for a few minutes when a maid nearly tripped over me.

I felt someone hit my leg and looked up.

"Oh my!" A maid's basket full of clothes flew out of her hands as she tried to stabilize herself.

I got up and grabbed the elf holding on to her, making sure she wouldn't fall. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Let me help you!" I bent down and started to pick up the clothes and the maid quickly joined me.

Once the clothes were all in the basket again, I stood up to apologize again. "I'm sorry my Lady!"

She blushed as she picked up the basket, "No, it was my fault my Lady,"

She started to walk away and I scrambled after her, hoping that she could tell me where to go, "No, it really was my fault." After she said nothing I continued, "Uh, I'm sorry again but could you help me,"

"Of course my Lady," She turned around and faced me, "What is it that you need,"

"Um, do you know a Lady by the name of Eleniel?"

She thought for a moment before responding, "Yes I do my Lady,"

I smiled, "Awesome. If you could, could you tell her to meet me, Jessica, in the gardens? I think she'll be in her room,"

"Of course Lady Jessica,"

"Oh please don't call me Lady," I chuckled, "For I am far from that. Oh ya, could you tell me how to get to the gardens," I blushed and listened to her instructions.

I thanked her and I began my way to the gardens.

-20 Minutes Later-

After many wrong turns and swearing I reached my destination – well at least I hoped I did.

I huffed as I sat down on a beach. "Man, that was a work out!" I relaxed and let my head roll downwards. I spent the rest of my time their alone just looking around and smelling the flowers.

* * *

Elle: Translations (for the song which is from the book...it's Galadriel's farewell song. I hope you people remember. Yes, I understand quite a bit of Elvish...and you thought I had a LIFE? 

Ah! Like gold fall the leaves in the wind,  
long years numberless as the wings of trees!  
The years have passed like swift draughts  
of the sweet mead in  
lofty halls beyond the West,  
beneath the Orange vaults of Varda  
wherein the stars tremble  
in the song of her voice, holy and queenly.

Who now shall refill the cup for me?

For now the Kindler, Varda, the Queen of the Stars, from Mount Everwhite  
has uplifted her hands like clouds,  
and all paths are drowned deep in shadow;  
and out of a grey country darkness lies  
on the foaming waves between us, and mist  
covers the jewels of Calacirya forever.  
Now lost, lost to those from the East is Valimar!

That's that.

Jessi and would just like to say: Thank you! We could not have done it without you! Now go review! Please!

Elle: Oh yeah, go check out Jessi's stuff on her account. She is Krillball6 on this site. She's written a load of good stuff! Also, I have a new fic up, 'Jealousy, Justice and Love' go read that. Oh, and to readers of 'Darkness has come': I know it's been ages since my last update but I'm a bit stuck on it!

Thanks! Now go review! The little button in calling...


	4. Special Delivery!

A/N:  
PAY ATTENTION! Okay, Jessi and I were wondering if someone would be kind enough to drop a review. Meanwhile I, Eleniel must introduce my new muse! Everyone, say hello to...Jack Sparrow!

Jack: It's _Cap'n _Jack Sparrow, love.  
Me (Elle): That I knew. What's new? Oh, and don't call me that you, scumbag!  
_Captain_ Jack: You're new, lass.  
Me: Wha- WHAT IS WITH YOU TODAY?  
_C_J: I should be askin' that...  
Me: Please don't let out any of my secrets. -begs-  
_Cap_. Jack: Behold, all ye readers. I present to you, Eleniel Iluvtariel...the usual...but since the past year...in LOVE!  
Me: Jack! -to readers- don't listen to him...he's not sober.  
_Cap_. Jack: Don't ye all go listenin' to 'er...she's in denial! 'love is like oxygen...love lifts us up where we belong! All you need is love!'  
Christian (from the moulin rouge): That happens to be my line, sir!  
Me: Shut up you two...love is a distraction from life! -pushes christian out of view. Hits jack on the head with an empty rum bottle-

-sigh- Jack WAS sober and he was right!

Now for my sake, do review...my part may not be that well done this time...I had too much on my mind...Jack clearly stated it! BUT Jessi's part rocks! READ IT! Oh, and Jessi, as I already mentioned is Krillball6 on this site...she's on my favourite authors list. Go check out her stuff...it's really good!

* * *

-Jessi's POV- 

I assumed that while I was sitting on the bench, in the place that was hopefully the garden, the maid was trying to find Elle. I hoped that Elle really was in her room, cause I would feel bad if I sent the maid on a wild goose chase - thankfully I was right.

In Elle's Room

Elle sat on her bed in deep thought. She was thinking of her home, she missed Earth. She was engrossed in thought that she didn't even hear the knock on her door.

"My Lady?" A muffled voice came from behind the door, "My Lady?" The knocking grew louder and Elle was forced out of her trance.

She blinked a few times and got up, shaking her head. Once she reached the door she opened it and apologized for her rudeness.

"Tis all right my Lady," The maid said stepping into the room. "I was sent by Lady…" She paused for a moment, "Ah yes, Lady Jessica. She sent me here to inform you that she is waiting for your arrival in the gardens,"

Elle smiled, "Ah! Thank you so much. Do tell me how to get to the gardens. I'm afraid I'm still quite lost here."

The maid shook her head and said something about them being too alike then told her where to go. Elle thanked her and was off.

Me in the Garden

I pretended to look at a watch on my wrist, "By God, look at the time! I've been here for days!" I laughed at my own stupid joke and shook my head. My ears picked up another sound way off and there was no doubt that Elle was walking up to greet me. I jumped up and looked around. "Elle!" I paused, nothing. "Elle, where are you?"

"I'm over hear," The voice came beside me, I turned and I saw her walking towards me.

I ran over to her and embraced her, "Hey Elle, I haven't seen ya for a while," I snorted while I laughed.

Elle gave me a weird look then laughed with me. "Uhh, wanna sit down?"

"Sure, I've found a nice spot over there,"

As we walked about to the bench I was worried. I didn't want to pry into her life but I thought it was necessary. I was scared for her and I loved her very much. Elle and Mili were all I had now, there were the only things that could connect me with my life on Earth and dare I say it – they reminded me I was somewhat normal in this queer place.

We sat in silence for a few minutes while Elle admired the scenery. I finally got up the courage to ask her my question.

"Elle" I paused while I looked into her eyes, searching for something, "Elle…how are you?"

"I'm fine," She seemed to pass it off as another question that she always got asked everyday and asked me the same.

"Elle, that's not what I mean. I want to know how you really are. I mean, I think I've come to know you very well by now and I think I can tell when something's wrong and I want to know what it is. I want to return the favor; you've helped me so much, here and back on Earth. I wish to understand your pain and help you embrace it and let it go." Man I could sound like an idiot sometimes.

I was still searching her eyes, for any emotion. During my little speech something was flickering there, I was getting to her; both she and I knew it. I saw something come to surface, it was pain, pain that I couldn't begin to grasp. But Elle's walls that she built up were no match for me, the pain was lost to me and I knew I had lost this battle.

She sighed, "Really Jess I'm fine,"

"Ok Elle, even though I don't believe you I'll leave you alone," I paused for a dramatic effect (I always was a drama queen) and grasped her hands, "Elle, I want you to know that I'm always here for you. You've done so much so me. I'll be here _whenever_ you need me," I put a little stress in my voice at the word whenever, I wanted her to get the point.

"Don't worry Jessi I'll be fine,"

I glared at her a bit and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, fine you win. I'll get you if I ever need any help,"

"Muha! I won," I stood up and posed like God, "One small step for Jessi, one big leap for Elle!"

Elle laughed at my stupidity and I couldn't help but laugh along.

I sat on the ground and got comfy, "Oh ya," There was an awkward silence. "After I ditched Legolas I kinda spied on your conversation with Elrohir. And afterwards he caught me, and we had a conversation and he invited us to have dinner with him and his brother tonight…at dusk or something like that,"

Elle lit up, "Oh really? Awesome!"

"Ya, so we should go back now and get dressed, since it will take us a while to find our way back to our rooms,"

"And what do you mean you ditched Legolas?" Elle asked mock glaring at me.

"Umm, he was pissing me off?"

Elle blinked, "Do you really think I believe that, you probably wanted to,"

"I wanted to do nothing!" I cut her off before she could say anything, what an evil person eh?

We started to walk back to our rooms when Elle stopped, "Wait, is Mili allowed to come? To the dinner I mean, is she allowed to come? If not we have to cancel,"

I patted her back and started to walk, when she followed I said, "Don't worry, I already asked Elrohir and he said that she could come along,"

She sighed in relief.

I paused, "What should I wear?"

"A dress,"

That was a simple answer, so I should respond simply right? "No! No way in hell! I HATE dresses, I only wore one this morning to appease Elrond, I am NOT wearing one ever again!"

Later on, in Elle's Room

I looked at myself in the mirror, I was wearing a dress, "Elle, remind me how you got me in this thing?"

"I've very good at persuading people," She chimed and she looked at herself in the mirror.

I glared at her then at my reflection. I was wearing a black dress that reached to the floor. The sleeves were tight fighting at the top but loosened as the length grew, they reached to about my knees. The dress, in general, was slightly tight fitting at the top but grew less fitting as the dress went down. The neckline went down in a triangular shape but exposed nothing – just the way I liked it.

"I hate dresses," I turned around to look at Elle and put on my puppy dog eyes, "Pwease Elle, I don't wanna wear this," I stomped my foot to add to the effect.

"I don't wanna wear a dress either!" I looked at Mili sitting beside Elle, looking very displeased.

Elle walked over to me and playfully hit me on the shoulder, "Don't encourage her," She laughed, "You look great Jessi, don't worry,"

"Elle, you're the only one who looks awesome, I look like an idiot!" I pouted and sat on the bed with Mili.

Mili and Elle were wearing a different style of dress then me, my dress was an extremely old dress that Elrond found in a closet somewhere or something like that. See, I like dark colours, I do not like light and cheerfully colours (usually) and that's all they have dresses in here! I only have a few dresses because they were found collecting dust somewhere. I tried to get new ones made but they don't even have any fabric that I like, I can never win.

Their dresses were only slightly different from mine. Mili was obviously the cutest in a little pale blue dress, floor length with little matching blue slippers. Her sleeves were more manageable than Elle's or mine. Elle's dress was the deepest shade of red imaginable with a bit of silver embroidery, which matched her own silver jewelry, I noted for the first time. She wore a ring, in the form of a silver rose. Her necklace had a small silver locket (which she kept fingering from time to time) beside it there was a small silver rose pendant to match the ring.

I went over to the mirror and sighed. "I hate my damn hair! What am I suppose to do with this?" My hair was poofing out everywhere, like usual.

Elle walked over and started to play with my hair, "Hm, I know what to do,"

A few minutes later she had my hair in some sort of French braid that looked awesome! "Thanks Elle!" I hugged her and clapped with joy.

Mili laughed at me, "Why are you laughing," I said, "It's your turn next!" I laughed wickedly as I stalked up to my prey. Elle soon joined me in trying to scare Mili.

Mili stared up at Elle and I with mock horror…at least I think it was mock horror.

Once again, a few minutes later, Mili was in a cute high ponytail that had blue ribbons coming down her back.

"You look so cute! I wish I was a kid again," I looked off dreamily.

"Your starting to scare me, you're too hyper," Elle said poking me.

I whipped around, "Muha! And what's wrong with that?" I then went around the room play tag with Mili. Man, I was too hyper. Oh well, I'll go with the flow.

Elle just laughed and rolled her eyes, "If you guys ruin your dresses, don't blame me for not stopping you guys," Elle looked at herself in the mirror and played with her hair. She left it down, which I thought was the best thing, she looks so beautiful with her hair down.

And since I was paying attention to her I didn't notice the door opening, nor did I notice Mili scream at me to stop. I can be such an idiot sometimes.

I slammed into the opening door, I started to fall down and I tried to grab on to anything but nothing was there. My foot went back – right on my dress! As I fell I heard this big _RIP_ sound.

"SHIT!" I tumbled backwards and fell right on my ass. "Crap," I just sat there rubbing my butt.

Mili started to laugh while the maid and Elle ran over toward me. Elle helped me up, "Oh my god, are you ok Jessi?"

"I'm so sorry Lady Jessica! I didn't know you were behind the door."

I slapped away their hands and huffed, "Don't worry, this was really my fault and I'm ok, although I don't think we can say the same for my dress," I sighed, trying to get a good look at the damage."

"It's ruined!" Came a gasp from the maid.

"Oh no!" I cried. "I guess I won't be able to wear the dress. Oh poop, doesn't this just suck," I tried so hard to sound disappointed; at least the maid fell for it.

"I'll get you another dress Lady Jessica," The maid tried to rush out of the room but was stopped by voices.

"There'll be no need," Elle and I cried. We both looked at each other wondering the reason for the others out cry.

"You want to wear the dress?" Elle asked.

"Hell no! I don't want to wear another one either." I replied.

Mili came over and tugged on Elle's dress, we all looked down at her. "I think she looks pretty!"

I gaped at her.

"I think so too,"

My neck nearly snapped because I looked up so fast, "It does?" What the hell was going on?

Elle lead me over to a mirror, "Look Jessi,"

"I don't believe it, God hates me," I rolled me eyes.

"Actually, some would think of you quite lucky Jessi," Elle stated.

There was my dress, yes it ripped, but up the side of the dress. It looked like a normal slit on the side of any dress! It looked like a beautiful dress, from Earth.

"But it is ruined my Lady's. There is a rip in it," The maid said trying to get us to realize some truth.

I sighed, I never win, "No, no. This is actually what dresses look like from where I come from."

"How odd," The maid said. "Well, are you ready for dinner my Lady's?"

"Yes we are, come on you guys," Elle said already walking out the door.

"You know, you're a lot like Elrohir," I mumbled under my breath pushing Mili out the door.

"Sorry what was that Jessi?" I heard Elle's singsong voice ask.

"Nothing!"

And with that, we were off to dinner – what an interesting dinner it would be.

**-Elle's POV-**

Hyperness had taken over Jessi and Mili, and excessive laughter had taken over me and so we walked towards the gardens where the twins were supposedly waiting for us. Jessi and I chatted about our lives along the way and Mili giggled and pointed out things that she liked. After countless twists and turns we ended up in a beautiful garden with white stone benches, between which a temporary wooden table had been set up with candles and plates on it's surface. Overall, it would have made a great spot for a romantic dinner. I thought of Aragorn and Arwen at the spot. It seemed likely, that they would have dined there.

"Gwador, they're here!" (Brother) I heard Elrohir whisper, as he and Elladan stepped out to greet us. Once seated, they explained to us that dinner would be arriving shortly. I sat beside Elladan and across from Elrohir, Jessi sat next to Elrohir and across from Elladan and Mili…little Mili was made to sit at the head of the table.

"Is the Common Tongue the only language you speak?" Elladan asked Jessi and me.

"Well, English, or as you put it, the Common Tongue is what we speak most. I speak a tiny bit of Japanese and Serbian too." She said. "Japanese is another language from earth and Serbian is from Earth as well, it's the language of some my ancestors" She added, seeing the confused looks on the twins' faces.

"What about you, Eleniel?" asked Elrohir, I winced at the sound of the proper name.

"Please, call me Elle. I'm more comfortable with that." I said; the twins nodded…still waiting for my answer "Oh, um, I speak the common tongue and German mostly. Oh, and there's my native tongue, Hindi…which Mili can understand but she speaks only a little of."

"Arwen mentioned you speak the tongue of our people also" He HAD to say that…really…I was getting just pissed at myself for singing along with Arwen in the garden.

"A friend taught me." I said so softly that I could barely be heard; thankfully Jessi stepped in. I made a mental note to thank her later.

"So, you two have grown up in Rivendell together, am I right?" she asked. The twins nodded.

"We were the troublemakers…and the best Imladris ever saw. In fact, there have never been any better than us." Said Elladan. Elrohir punched him in the arm.

"Do not say that brother!" Elrohir glared at Elladan, making Mili giggle.

"No fighting on the dining table!" she said, like her mother told her. I laughed, as did Jessi.

"Wine for the Ladies?" Asked Elrohir…aw! What a gentleman. I noted how he gracefully poured out the wine for Jessi as she held out her goblet. Love hurts. I had to keep my distance from Elrohir. If I fell for him, hell would break lose for me.

I took a sip from my glass…nice wine!

I looked over at Jessi, she was just sniffing her glass. "Are you not going to drink any Jessi?"

She looked over at me and glared, I assume she didn't like everyone's eyes on her – oops.

"I don't like wine," Ok, that's fine, its settled then.

"But this is lovely wine, I have had none say it was distasteful, please I must insist you try it." Elladan said.

Ok, its not settled then.

Jessi shook her head, "I don't drink wine, or any other alcoholic beverages." She looked over at Elladan who was about to say something but cut in, "I prefer not to talk about it anymore thank you,"

I looked around as a uncomfortable silence feel over the group, I decided to lighten the mood. "So, tell me about your pranks. Have you done anything recently?" I asked, smiling

"Well, that is one reason Elrohir and I wanted to talk to the both of you. You see, now that we have 'grown out' of that, we only play a prank once a year and this year we have done nothing. Our ideas are drained so we were hoping for some fresh inspiration." Elladan said, speaking for his brother.

Jessi smiled, "Bring it on." Seeing the confused looks on the twins' faces she quickly added, "What's the deal?"

"You both help us, and hide us from Adar and we do something for you in turn. You name it!" said Elrohir

Jessi looked at me and I looked back at her. I nodded to her and she to me. "We agree," I stated.

"Have you tried putting temporary dyes in shampoo?" asked Jessi. The twins nodded.

"That was what we did to Glorfindel last year." Elladan said, just as two elves of the kitchen staff arrived with our dinner.

"Besides, Ada is our target this year." Said Elrohir "Could you pass on the stew, Elle?"

"Oh, sure!" I said handing him the large bowl, our hands touched as he took it from me, but I tried not to pay any attention to it. "I have an idea!" I said as a hilarious thought came to mind.

"Do tell!" Elladan and Elrohir stopped eating.

"Okay, here it is. Before morn, when your Ada wakes up, you will have to be outside his bedroom door. Pull the door slightly ajar and balance a bucket of tinted water between the distance from the wall to the door. When Lord Elrond wakes up and opens the door, the tinted water will fall on him and he will be colored differently for a few days."

"And all this time, I thought you were the nice, innocent one, Elle!" said Jessi in mock horror.

"I am!" I said, "I'm not the one playing the prank, _they_ are! I just gave them a little idea."

"Thank you Elle!" said Elladan "But how will you hide us?"

"That's simple." Said Jessi. Tell us when you plan on playing the prank. So, on that morning, Elle will be in my room, talking. You two may come in and hide. We will be expecting you."

Elrohir sipped his wine and then turned to Jessi, "This is what I meant by saying that the four of us would get along well!" Mili pouted at the statement but then yawned.

"After having slept almost all day, Mili, how can you still be tired?" I asked, putting her in my lap as soon as I finished my dinner. In fact, we all had finished dinner so the twins offered to walk us back to our rooms. Mili had fallen asleep while I was carrying her. Poor child, the thought of having left earth hadn't dawned on her. In a way she was lucky.

We stopped at Mili's room first and I tucked her into bed. We went to Jessi's room next and I decided to stay and talk to Jessi for a while.

"Good night, Elladan, Elrohir" I said. Jessi was already in the room…on the bed…with a pillow in hand. Uh oh!

"Special delivery for Elle!" she said, throwing the pillow to me. Luckily, I moved out of the way and the pillow hit…Elrohir! Okay…one angry elf.

"Scratch that!" I said, letting the hyperness take over me as well. I skipped (Yes skipped!) to the couch and grabbed a rather large blue cushion, throwing it to Jessi, I yelled: "Special package for Jessi!" But she hid behind Elladan and the cushion hit him. Uh oh…two angry elves!

The twins looked at each other and then at us.

"Right then" said Elladan, picking up three cushions at a time.

"This means war!" said Elrohir, helping his brother throw cushions at us and at once, Jessi and I were bombarded with cushions, pillows and feathers that came out of them.

"Scheisse! You guys have a good aim!" I said, attempting to jump off the bed gloriously…but I ended up tripping over my dress and falling flat on my face. So much for glory and splendor! Oh, and 'scheisse' is German for 'shit'

"Ow! Damn it!" I said, causing everyone laugh! I laughed too…still lying on the floor. Elrohir was nearing the bed so that he could help Jessi get down from the bed…like a lady. Luckily enough for her, her dress had a slit, she won't trip and fall, like me. Oh no, Jessi didn't fall. Elrohir fell, after I tripped him with my foot. Too bad for me, he fell on top of me!

"Fuckitall!" I said in one breath. "Elrohir, why the _hell_ did you have to land on top of me?"

Elrohir gave me a mock hurt look, "Ah! Colorful language for a lady!"

"I never said I was a lady!" I said. " Kindly GET OFF me!" he did. I got up too, hitting him with the nearest pillow.

"What was that for?" he asked. I hit him again with the same pillow. The entire room was covered in feathers by now and we were all lying on the floor. I was starting to fall asleep. Elrohir was already asleep on my stomach, Elladan wasn't deep in his sleep but he would be soon. Jessi was half awake, as was I.

"This is the life, Jessi!" I said, suppressing another yawn

"Agreed"

"Eating, sleeping and pillow fighting!" I giggled softly, careful not to wake the sleeping Elrohir on my stomach.

"Planning pranks and hiding the pranksters!" she added.

"Night night!" I said.

"G'night!"

Was that a LONG day or what? Well I had a LOAD of fun…yet I missed something…my family. Perhaps Middle Earth could fill my heart with all that I desired but the only thing it couldn't replace was the love of a family. Middle Earth would never be home. Home is where the heart is…my heart is filled with memories of Earth, of family and friends, of happy times and sad times and thoughts of things I will never see. I may not see my cousins growing up. I will not watch my oldest cousin get married. Mili's new little brother won't even know her when we return…if we do return! It is in times like these that we must keep up hope. Sometimes, hope is all we have and letting go like me, could be the biggest mistake.

* * *

-sniff- the last paragraph made me sad. REVIEW! please... 

_Cap_. Jack: What she said. Make the lass happy.

Oh, I just finished watching 'Lady Jane' ...who's seen it? I like the ending for a reason and I might take some stuff from the movie...for this story or my other ones...

Jessi and I just wanna say: Thank you! Danke Schon...and whatever that may be in other languages...

Thanks. Best wishes

-Jessi and Elle


	5. Enter Marzanna and Dae

Authoress' notes:

Jessi:  
Wow. We've gotten so far! Woot! Please R&R - it'll make our day...and thanks to ArwenEvenstar83 for reviewing! -hugs- -

krillball6

Elle:  
Jessi basically covered it all! Sorry it took us ages to update...but that was mostly my fault! Do review!  
For any readers of 'Darkness has come': The fic's going to end soon...the ending will depend on you people. Do you want a sequel?

* * *

**-Jessi's Pov-**

When I woke up I was lying right beside Elladan who had his arm around me. I guess in our sleep we both wanted to, get more comfortable? I blushed but stayed where I was, I was not moving - he was so warm and he was the perfect pillow! I sighed in contempt and waited for everyone else to wake up, which took a bloody long time.

After a few minutes my mind started to wonder away from heavy breathing and snoring. I begin to think about me and how shy I was. I mean, back on Earth I was always so open – mentally and physically. Many even called me unsavoury words. You see, when I trust or really like someone I'm extremely friendly (some people say flirting but I say friendly) and I share a lot of personal info. with people. So why am I so different now? Why am I not trying to make friends? Why am I so scared?

At the end of this thought I saw Elrohir stir; somehow he and Elle woke up at the same time. I pretended to be asleep with Elladan when they got up – hay don't think badly of me, I'm sure you all do it too!

"Elrohir, do you see what I see?"

"Aye"

Muhahaha, I like freaking people out!

"They can't do that!" Elle shouted while still trying to sound quiet. She sounded like a mother yelling at her child. I heard her walking closer to me.

I lay there wondering what she was gonna do when she roughly pulled me up. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times.

"What the…?" I was so confused – wait, how did that happen?

"Jessi! What do you think you're doing!"

I looked down at her, "What do you mean?"

"What are you doing with Elladan Jessi!"

"Uhh,"

"Tis nothing Lady Eleniel," All eyes turned to Elladan. "We were merely seeking comfort in each others warmth."

Elle seemed to glare holes through his head. She turned to me, "Is this the truth?"

In any other situation I would have laughed at how much she sounded like Elrond but I was too scared at the moment. I just kinda nodded meekly.

She looked back at Elladan, "Well, just make sure this doesn't happen again!"

I sat down on the floor and Elladan joined me. Elrohir was escorting Elle out of room. I rested my back on Elladan as I strained to hear what was being said between Elle and Elrohir.

"Oh my!" I could hear her banging around in the other room, "I can't believe this! What is she trying to do?"

"I trust my brother; they were just innocently sleeping together, nothing more." I heard Elrohir say.

"Lady Jessi, do you know why Lady Elle is so upset," Elladan asked.

"Please, don't put the title in front of our names. Just call us Jessi and Elle,"

I felt Elladan nod against me. "Now, why is," He paused, "Elle so upset?"

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you," I turned around to face Elladan. "Can I trust you? Can you promise me that you will not tell a soul? Not even your brother?"

I searched his eyes; I hoped he would say yes. I needed to talk to someone about this cause if I talked to Elle she would be pushing me towards Legolas. I needed to make some friends around here and I wanted Elladan and us to be friends.

"Yes, I give you my word,"

I sighed in relief, "Well, Elle has this deranged illusion that I like Legolas and that he likes me or something like that." I hesitantly laughed. I didn't really like him – did I? "I guess she wants us to end up together or something. So I guess she thinks I'm moving on or something or ignoring my true feelings." See, I told you I open up easily.

"Like him?" he gave that confused son of Elrond look "What do you mean?"

"That I think of him as more than a friend" I answered. Middle Earth vocabulary is not sufficient to survive daily life. Elladan nodded

He looked down for a minute; I assumed he was thinking, "Well do you like Prince Legolas?"

"Well, I don't know yet. I hardly even know him! Even if I do like him, it will never work out! I mean, he's an elf, I'm a mortal!"

He nodded, "Well, you do want to play a prank of our own?"

"What kind of prank?" I eyed him.

"A long prank. One where we fool Elle and maybe get Legolas jealous." He winked at me.

"Hay, I don't Legolas to get jealous! We can't be together!" I was offended; didn't I just tell him I don't want Legolas?

"Ok, I accept that you don't want Legolas," He didn't sound like he believed me, "But we can still play a prank on him and Elle."

I sighed, "I hate deceiving people, its mean."

Elladan hung his head, wow I never knew an elf could be so sad about someone saying no to a prank. "But, it would be so fun,"

"You're like a little child," I rolled my eyes.

I don't like the fact that I would be deceiving people but it would be fun to play a prank on someone. I don't know…

"Well, I'll think about it. In the mean time, when Elle and Elrohir get back do you want go and do something?"

"Go and do something?"

"I mean, like go outside and explore or something?"

"What's with you and this word something?"

I glared. "Fine!" I sighed, "What do you guys do around here for…entertainment?"

"Well, Elrohir and I like to go riding when we can," He got up and looked out the 'window'. "It seems to be a nice day outside,"

I got up and stretched cracking my back and knuckles. Elladan gave me a disgusted look and before I could say something back a calmer Elle and Elrohir walked into the room.

I giggled a bit, "Hey Elle, you feeling better?" Before she could reply I spoke again, "Elladan thinks we should go riding,"

Elle's face lit up, "Oh, could we! I love riding!"

I smiled, "I would love too, although I don't know how,"

Elrohir came over to me, "Its ok, Elladan and I can teach you the basics,"

"Ok! Lets go," I went to open the door but Elle's voice stopped me.

"Uh, Jessi, your still wearing your dress,"

I looked down, how did I ever get comfortable in this! I shirked, "Ew! Elladan, Elrohir you stay outside while Elle and I change," I pushed them outside the room.

"Well, what are we gonna wear?"

We heard a knock at the door, "We're not letting you in!" I huffed.

Elle laughed and opened the door a crack to see who it was, "Jessi! It's the maid!"

I hurried over, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I thought you were,"

"Lords Elladan and Elrohir. Don't worry, I understand. Those two can be very irritating. How long have they been bothering you this morning?"

We both kinda looked at each other but Elle was the first to speak, "Well actually they just got here,"

"Ah I see. Well what are you ladies doing today?"

Elle answered again, "Well Elladan and Elrohir have invited us to go riding with them today,"

"Oh, how nice!"

"Do you think you could being us some riding gear and tunics and breeches if you could arrange them?" Wow, Elle was so smart!

The maid came in a while later with clothes and smiled before leaving. "Have a pleasant day, my ladies!" she said. Looked like a good day ahead to me!

**-Elle's POV-**

Once Jessi and I changed into the tunics and breeches that the maid brought us, I began to think about the previous scenario. Jessi and Elladan… Elladan and Jessi…and Ellandan and…no! Stop! No, they just didn't belong! Jessi and Legolas…now that's better! As those thoughts were running through my head, a perfect plan formed as well. Meanwhile, I sat down and began to redo Jessi's braid.

"Elle, will they let us have our own horses?" Jessi asked, turning back.

"Keep your head straight!" I said, and she obediently turned her head back to where it was. "I think they will." I answered, finishing the braid and tying it with a ribbon. Jessi jumped off the bed and began to make her way towards the door.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked seeing that I was still on the bed.

"Um…could you go on…I still need to do some stuff, I'll be right there!" I said…and she pouted.

"Aw! Come on!" she said, almost closing the door.

"I'll be there…please go on!" I begged.

"Fine!" she said reluctantly, walking out the door. Quickly, I changed and opened the door to make sure Jessi was gone. She was…so I headed off to the archery practice fields. Where else can you find a certain elf prince? Not knowing where the fields were, I stared to look for someone who could help me. While wandering on, I came across the maid who usually tended to Jessi and me. Except that this time she was doing her chores and singing at the same time. She had a beautiful voice…it held a lot of emotion like mine did, but hers was a stronger voice.

"Umm…excuse me…" I said…she gasped in surprise…I didn't know elves could be surprised!

"Sincerest apologies, my lady. I must have let my thoughts wander. What can I do you for you?" she asked, standing up and curtsying

"No…don't apologize! That was beautiful! You have a beautiful voice. What is your name?" I asked, forgetting all about my plan for a moment.

"Alassea, my lady." She said softly. "But I have heard of your own voice being quite beautiful." She said very shyly. How nice! I think I may have found my first female elf friend!

"Don't call me that, Alassea! I am like you. I have no title or wealth. Call me Eleniel and that will suffice." She nodded so I decided to continue on. "Tell me, where can I find Prince Legolas. His quarters are nearby, are they not?"

"Yes Lady Eleniel, they are. Just the next passageway actually." Said a male voice from behind me. I was about to turn around and say my thanks. But when I turned, I saw Legolas. "Now, why were you inquiring about me, my lady?" he asked

"The Lords Elladan and Elrohir, Lady Jessi and I are going riding and we were wondering if you would like to join us." I said calmly.

"Lady Jessi can ride?" he asked with a certain bit of concern. I looked at him questioningly. "She did not seem to be used to horses when she and I were riding on Arod when we found you ladies."

"No she cannot ride." I said, starting to walk towards the stables while he followed me. "But you will be teaching her how to. That's why you're coming."

"I am sorry, my lady I cannot understand what you mean by all this"

"Either you are in denial or you just haven't realized it yet." I said.

"Realized what?" he asked. Ah ha! So it was the latter.

On reaching the stables I found that Jessi, Elladan and Elrohir were waiting there. Jessi glared at me when she saw Legolas coming. She pulled me aside before I could do or say anything.

"_What_ did you do?" she asked when we were away from the elves.

"I invited him. Poor guy…he would have been left out!" I tried my best to keep a straight face but I did burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry Jessi" I continued to laugh, "T-that look on your face when you saw him" –insert insane laughter here- "That look on your face was priceless!" Jessi crossed her arms and continued to glare at me. At once I calmed down.

"Okay! Let's go!" I said, running off and pulling Jessi along. Wow! I was really hyper for the first time in ages! Poor Jessi…people who are new to me shouldn't have to see me like this.

Rivendell's stables were well kept and the horses were well groomed…or at least the best-groomed horses that I had ever seen! Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas went to their own steeds and then asked Jessi and me choose from a different section of the building. White and grey, even chestnut horses...so many to choose from. Jessi ran over to a black mare in a corner and I followed, finding another black one.

"No! I am sorry, you cannot choose them, my ladies," said the keeper of the stables.

"Why not, my lord?" asked Jessi, still looking at the black mare as she stroked it's soft coat.

"They are dark, like the servants of the dark lord. They will not let you ride them. They obey none." He said.

"Have you tried to ride them, my lord?" I asked, surprising myself my calm but cold tone.

"No, my lady but no horse of the colour has ever proved to be friendly."

"We shall see then." I said, opening the stall. Jessi raised an eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes. I went into the stall and moved closer to the mare. She seemed to be comfortable with my presence. She came closer to me and nuzzled against my neck and I giggled a bit. I'm ticklish.

"Will you let me ride you?" I whispered softly to the mare; she snorted in response. She sensed my fear but trusted me all the same. Using the stack of hay for help, I leapt up on her back and the keeper stared at me in shock. I smiled and patter the mare on the back urging her to move forward.

"You forget, my lord that darkness is not evil." I said to the keeper.

"How so, my lady?" he asked

"Darkness can be of sorts" Jessi continued, "Of grief, of loneliness…our lives have been different from yours, good sir. We know things differently."

"You may be wiser," I said "But even the wise forget what once was. Darkness was not always thought to be evil."

"I understand, my ladies. I shall personally tend to your steeds when you return. Do have a pleasant ride," He said bowing and moving away. I looked at Jessi who was smiling happily and patting her mare.

"Wow! Nice speech, Jessi. I'm impressed...however did you come up with that? …It was so perfectly styled to fit the 'middle earth talk'" I said.

"Middle earth must be rubbing off on me." She said. "Ummm…now could someone help me? I can't ride…remember?"

Elladan and Legolas went to Jessi immediately to help.

"Does my steed have a name?" Jessi asked no one in particular.

"I do not think that any of them do, Jessi" Elladan replied.

"In that case, I'll name mine Dae." I said happily. Dae snorted in agreement.

"That means 'shadow', Eleniel. Did you know?" asked the one and only Elrohir.

"Sure I knew! It's Sindarin for 'shadow'" I looked at Jessi whose mare was being carefully controlled by Elladan. "What about you, Jessi? Surely you must have a name in mind for your own noble steed."

She laughed, "Hmmm…I think it should be Marzanna"

"A good name for a good steed!" Legolas said, leading Jessi and Marzanna out of the stall. Once we were outside the stables, Elrohir suggested that I should go with him on a different trail while Elladan, Legolas and Jessi go on an easier one so that Jessi could learn. Surprisingly enough I agreed but I didn't leave before talking to Jessi:

"Hey, you'll be okay, right? You're with both of them." I said to her.

"Go on!" she said, "I'll be fine. Now you go enjoy yourself." That was so sweet of her! I really wanted to see the harder trails and I guess she understood. See, it's always nice to have a nice friend!

"Thanks!" I said, galloping after Elrohir who was by now quite ahead of me. "Wait up!" I called to Elrohir and he halted.

"Thanks" I said catching up with him. "For waiting and for bringing me out for a ride. I don't know how I can even start to repay your hospitality. Your father had been most kind." I said.

"Always glad to be of service, Eleniel." He said. "However there is something you can do for me."

"What is that?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't be something I couldn't do.

"Answer some of my questions. Please?"

I laughed, "I will do my best" Some light conversation, eh?

"Why do you lie?" he asked, quite plainly as if it was some other everyday question.

"Lie? I never lied!" I retorted. When did I lie?

"I can see it in your eyes when you are happy. Your eyes sparkle like the brightest jewels when you are truly happy. You can't hide, Eleniel. You know you cannot. Not from me."

"Elrohir, Lord Elrohir, I don't know what you mean. I have been happy all the time I've been here." I said. I could not let him into my life. It would only make going back home harder for me. Not only that, I would affect his life as well…something I was afraid of doing.

"Very well, if you will not discuss it then I will ask you more." He said, as if it was a threat.

"Go on, ask!" I said after a moment of silence.

"The ring that you wear…are you engaged?" he asked with some amount of concern

I laughed, "As I told you previously, my lord. No, I am not. The flower is a symbol to me," I said, taking off the ring and letting him have a look at it.

"Symbol? What kind of symbol?"

"Well, not a symbol really, but my parents always thought the flower was like me in various ways. The ring was a gift to me and I won't part with it unless it's for a really good cause." I said, winding around a tree in my path. Elrohir fingered the rose on my ring and delicately traced it's pattern. What can I say? I admire roses, and their passionate beauty.

"It was a good gift." He said to me, giving the ring back. "And your necklace?"

I fingered my locket and the rose pendant. "This," I said, holding up the locket "was my grandmother's. It was given to her when she was my age."

" A family heirloom then?" he asked

"You could say so." I said, following him through a narrower downhill path. "Where are we going?"

"Not so far from here, is a place that my brother and I always come to. I thought you would want to see it." He said, turning and leaving the path behind. After some more winding turns and all we came to a small clearing with a waterfall…a small one with a rather small plunge pool and a grassy bank.

"Perfect place for a picnic, wouldn't you think?" he asked, helping me off Dae and taking out the lunch. I couldn't speak. The place was something out of a dream…

"It's…" I started…not being able to finish

"It's…" I tried again

"It's…"

"…Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!"

"I beg your pardon!" poor guy…he hadn't seen Mary Poppins…he was missing out on something

"So when the cat has got your tongue, there's no need for dismay, just summon up this word and then you've got a lot to say!" I sang, laughing at the same time…and laughing very loudly indeed.

"Eleniel! You-"

"Oh, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Even though the sound of it  
is something quite atrocious  
if you say it loud enough  
you'll always sound precocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!" I sang…astonishing the poor elf who probably thought I was mad. Now, _that_ was real fun!

* * *

A/n: Go review! Thanks for reading! 

-Jessi and Elle

Elle: Oh, and go read some of Jessi's stuff...she's on my favourites...now go! I watched Mary Poppins when I was a kid...andI was really hyper when I wrote this...so I guess that explains somethings!

Thanks


End file.
